


Makoto's Crush

by DudeManWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Mutual Pining, Weight Gain, both literal and metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Makoto has a lot weighing on her, both literally and metaphorically, and they both involve Haru sitting on her.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 13





	Makoto's Crush

Haru and Makoto might have been the honest sort, but neither of them was about to admit to enjoying what was happening right now.

Haru, the heaviest student at Shujin Academy by a large margin and proud member of the Phantom Thieves, was currently sitting on top Makoto as Makoto was laying down on her bed. All of Makoto that was visible was below her knees and above her shoulders, everything else was covered by Haru's wide rear or her wide thighs that her rolling belly was currently spilling onto. Makoto had been nervous to ask Haru to do this, and it had been a surprise to Haru, but Haru surprised her by agreeing to do it. And now, here she was, crushing Makoto. Makoto has assumed that Haru's door jamming rear would have been softer, but she certainly didn't mind finding out that Haru's blubbery behind hid some surprising muscle.

As far as Haru was aware, Makoto wanted to do this to ‘toughen up, both mentally and physically’, and that this was safer than Mementos. What Haru didn’t know was that Makoto had been crushing on Haru for a good long while now. At first it was just Makoto’s secret love of larger women, but when she finally got to know the real Haru, there was even more to love about her that she would never have known from afar. Still, Makoto loved the heavyweight Haru. She really got her heart racing, especially at a time like now, as Makoto fought to keep a straight face, fought to keep her lewd thoughts to herself, and fought to keep her hands to herself, lest Haru catch on to how much of a pervert Makoto was.

Meanwhile, Haru was proud of her size, and what she could do with it. She had even considered taking up sumo, but she wasn’t quite ready to fully embrace her size as publicly as she would have liked. She was too worried about the opinions of others to be able to do that. If only she knew what Makoto was thinking.

'All this weight, right on top of me, and I've never felt more alive,' Makoto thought, 'and she's just so beautiful up there. She really should be the Beauty Thief.'

'All this weight, right on top of her, right where it should be,' Haru thought, 'I feel so powerful up here, especially on top of someone as beautiful as Mako-chan.'

'I hope she doesn't find out how much I'm enjoying this,' they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I decided to do for funsies while I was stuck on my requests. Also, these short fics are fun and I like doing them. So yeah.


End file.
